


A Little Mercy

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [17]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Canon Trans Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Kink Negotiation, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Stepped On, Talking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup suddenly realizes she has more limits to discuss.Lucretia takes care to give Lup maximum pleasure without crossing any lines.





	A Little Mercy

Lup sneaks up behind Lucretia as she writes at her desk. She plants a kiss on the top of Lucretia’s head and leans her elbows on the back of the chair. “Hi, babe,” she says sweetly.

“Hi, sweetheart, what are you up to?” Lucretia asks, turning her head for a proper kiss. Lup gives it to her.

“Kissin’ you,” Lup answers innocently. She kisses Lucretia’s shoulder.

“I love it! Anything else you’re doing?” Lucretia asks.

“I dunno. Did you want me to do something else?” Lup asks, her innocence this time clearly fake.

Lucretia puts down her pen and turns in her chair, then gets up. She kisses Lup again. “I have lots of places you can kiss,” she says suggestively. Lup wriggles in anticipation. “Are you going to be good?” Lup nods eagerly. “And no back talk, or I’ll have to punish you,” Lucretia warns.

“No, ma’am, no back talk, only good behavior!” Lup promises.

“Good girl!” Lucretia praises. “Get on the ground and kiss my feet,” she orders, enjoying the way Lup’s face lights up.

“Yes, ma’am!” Lup cries eagerly. She drops to her knees immediately and begins to kiss and caress Lucretia’s feet.

“All the way down, really love on the right one,” Lucretia instructs, stepping on Lup’s shoulder with her left foot. Lup moans as she obeys. This is so hot, and she wants nothing more than to keep going. She strains to reach as much of Lucretia’s foot as she can pinned down this way, and after a moment Lucretia removes her foot from Lup’s shoulder.

“Get up,” Lucretia orders.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup says, and immediately gets to her feet.

Lucretia hugs Lup tight. “You’re being so good! Go lie down on the bed,” Lucretia orders.

“Yes, ma’am!” Lup cries excitedly. Maybe Lucretia intends to ride her! This early on, maybe she’ll even get to come more than once! That would be amazing! She scrambles over to the bed and lies down.

Lucretia walks over to the bed too. She stands over Lup and looks her up and down. “Pretty girl,” she says approvingly. Lup blushes. Lucretia reaches for the button on Lup’s shorts and undoes it, then unzips the zipper, too. She pulls Lup’s shorts halfway down her thighs, then teases Lup’s cock through her pink satin panties. Lup moans and pushes her hips up into Lucretia’s touch as she starts to get hard. Lucretia pulls her hand away, then pats Lup’s cock affectionately. “Hold still now, I’m gonna sit on your face and let you please me,” Lucretia says.

Lup moans. “Please, I need more, please?” she whines.

“No, I want you to make me come. Lie still, sweetheart, be a good girl,” Lucretia says. She pulls her panties off and hikes up her skirt, then climbs onto the bed and lowers herself down over Lup’s face. “Don’t touch me other than with your mouth and don’t touch yourself. Keep your hands at your sides,” Lucretia instructs.

Lup places her hands at her sides and begins to lick Lucretia obediently, but as she does she gets more and more frustrated. Lucretia is so beautiful, and she’s all over Lup’s face wriggling and moaning in pleasure. Lup’s cock throbs distractingly. She tries hard to keep her hands at her sides, but she can’t help but sneak her right hand over to rub her cock just a little more through her panties. Maybe if she keeps Lucretia distracted enough she won’t notice.

Lucretia’s moans get more intense as she rides Lup’s face. “Gods, I’m close, good girl! Keep going!” she cries, then after only a moment more Lucretia comes, winding her fingers into Lup’s hair and calling Lup’s name as she does. Lucretia climbs off of Lup, but Lup forgets entirely to move her hand back.

Lucretia catches sight of the errant hand and frowns. She snatches Lup’s wrist and pulls the hand back into place at Lup’s side. “Naughty, disobedient girl! What did I tell you?” she asks sharply.

Lup squirms. “Not to touch, but it’s not fair! You got to come and you got me all hard and left me hanging!” she whines petulantly.

“Come over here, Lup, I warned you,” Lucretia says firmly, sitting down on the bed.

Lup hesitates, then slowly crawls off the bed and comes to stand in front of Lucretia, whimpering the whole way.

Lucretia looks Lup over as she trembles and whimpers. “Sit down here, honey,” Lucretia says softly, patting the bed next to her.

Lup sits. Her shoulders slump and she twists her hands in her lap as she suppresses another whimper.

“Talk to me, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Lucretia prompts gently.

“I disobeyed again,” Lup answers frustratedly. “And now I’m gonna get the living daylights spanked outta me and I’ll ruin everything by crying all over you instead of having fun and pleasing you,” she finishes, clenching her hands into fists in her lap.

“Oh, sweetie,” Lucretia says, rubbing Lup’s back.

“No, I’m not a sweetie; I’m a bad girl,” Lup mumbles.

“Are you sure, dear? I’ve never met a bad girl who cared this much about being good,” Lucretia says with a smile.

Lup sits up a little straighter. That’s true. She _is_ trying. “I guess not,” she mumbles.

“What do you think happens next, dear? What do you think your punishment will be?” Lucretia asks.

Oof. That’s a question, for sure, isn’t it? Lup thinks through two things: what she thinks is probably accurate vs. what she’s afraid she’ll get. Best to just ask. “For real or what I’m scared of?” she asks hesitantly.

Lucretia scoots closer to Lup so their hips touch and keeps rubbing her back. Good, Lup can tell the difference this time. Lucretia suspected that there was some overblown imaginary punishment looming in Lup’s mind. “Why don’t you tell me both, honey? Maybe it’ll make you feel better,” she says.

Lup takes a breath. “I know you’ll probably just smack me a couple dozen times with your hand and make me squeal a little, but I can’t stop thinking it’ll be worse. You said you wouldn’t use the paddle anymore, but there’s still the hairbrush and the crop and switches and belts and all kinds of shit I’ve probably never even thought of that you could use to beat the fuck out of me,” Lup says with a shudder.

Lucretia makes several decisions in a flash. “Alright, sweetheart, let’s take care of your punishment and then we’ll have a talk,” she says. She takes Lup’s right hand in her left and looks her in the eye. “You need to obey,” she says firmly, and slaps the back of Lup’s hand hard. Lup yelps, and almost pulls away but braces for more. Lucretia kisses the stinging spot gently. “Poor thing, I know you can do better,” she says.

Lup is surprised. “Do I gotta bend over now?” she asks hesitantly. Surely the slap was only the beginning.

“No, honey, now you need to let me comfort you. Your punishment’s all done,” Lucretia says. She wraps her arm around Lup, and Lup leans on Lucretia’s shoulder.

“For real? Just like that? And you’ll hold me so I don’t feel shitty?” Lup asks hopefully, still half worried that it’s a trick and she’s still in trouble.

“Just like that. I decide how harsh your punishment is, and I say you’ve done such a thorough job of beating yourself up that it would be cruel to spank you on top of it, and downright mean to isolate you in the corner and humiliate you with such a childish punishment. You need comfort and reassurance. I don’t want you to be scared and nervous, honey; even if you’re in trouble there’s no need for you to worry about being pushed too far or treated cruelly. After you have some time to calm down a little we’ll have a talk about limits, just like before when you said no to the paddle. It sounds like some of the other things you mentioned aren’t okay with you, so we need to make sure I don’t screw up and cross a line, alright?” Lucretia says. Lup nods against her shoulder. “Let’s lay back against the pillows, dear,” Lucretia prompts, and the two of them rearrange until they’re comfortably nestled together propped up on the pillows. Lucretia kisses Lup gently and strokes her hair.

“You always take care of me so well,” Lup sighs contentedly.

“I love taking care of you, dear, and you deserve it!” Lucretia says, giving Lup a playful squeeze.

“Thank you,” Lup says, returning the hug. “Time for me to make my bratty demands?” she teases.

“Awww, honey, that’s not what it is at all! I just want you to have fun and be safe and comfortable, that’s all. Tell me what you want, okay?” Lucretia says.

“Okay.” Lup takes a deep breath. “I don’t really want the switch. I said I’d give it to you that time when you were in the corner cause I was hoping it would get you to behave, but it’s mean and I hate it and I don’t think I could really do it, or take it either. And then you said you’d take the belt instead, but that sounded just as scary in a different way. Like, it’s different from getting a spanking, you know? I don’t know how to explain it but it’s a whole different thing,” she says.

Lucretia tilts Lup’s chin up. “They’re both gone, then. Kiss on it?” she asks. Lup nods and they kiss sweetly. “Now, honey, what about the crop? That’s something else long and whippy, and you broke away before, but sometimes you really like it. What do you think?”

“I do like it,” Lup says. “I wanna try that more, but just slowly. I get kinda jumpy if you go fast.”

Lucretia nods. “You know what was really hot? When you asked me to whip you. What if I have you ask for each stroke so you have as much time as you need in between, would that be better, honey?” she asks.

Lup’s eyes widen. “That’s hot as fuck, babe, oh my gods! I wanna do that really bad!” she cries.

Lucretia laughs. “I’ll bet you do! Okay, honey, you mentioned one more: what do you think about the hairbrush?” she asks.

Lup hesitates, then smiles at Lucretia. “You know what? The hairbrush is okay if I’m in big trouble and I get to be in your lap. Can you warn me first though, babe?” she asks.

“Are you sure, sweetheart? You sounded scared before, but it’s up to you,” Lucretia says.

“Yeah, I’m sure. If I’m really naughty I want you to really let me have it and then maybe I’ll learn a lesson. I’m kinda a little scared of it so I think maybe it’ll help me be good,” she says.

Lucretia smiles and kisses Lup’s temple. “That’s why I let you use the paddle on me, too. I can be brave for pretty much anything else, but the paddle will break me down and change my attitude quick. I’m glad you told me that, though, so that I’ll know you need calming, too, and not just care for a sore ass, if you do get a dose of the hairbrush,” she says.

“Are you sure it’s not a bunch of bratty demands? You probably think I’m a big wimpy baby now,” Lup says.

Lucretia smiles. “No, sweetheart. I think not wanting to be beaten with a stick is a pretty reasonable thing for almost everyone who ever lived, don’t you?” she points out.

Lup burst out laughing. “That’s true!” she admits, and smiles gratefully. “Can I try again? I really wanna be good,” she says.

Lucretia kisses Lup again. “Of course, honey, you can always try again. Kneel up on the bed,” she orders. Lup does, a little awkwardly with her shorts still halfway down. “Pull down your panties, nice and slow, baby,” Lucretia continues. “Now, I’m going to touch you and kiss you, and you’re going to touch yourself and stop immediately when I say. This’ll be a little bit tough, I want to see how long you can obey me. I’m not doing this to be mean or punish you, though, alright honey? Show me how good you are,” she says.

Lup swallows and pulls her panties down. Lucretia begins to run her hands all over Lup’s body as Lup takes her cock in her hand and starts to pleasure herself. Lup moans. Lucretia’s hands are all over her, touching and stroking and teasing. “Good girl, look how nicely you’re obeying! Touch just how you want it, baby, you deserve it! Make yourself feel good, I want to see your pretty face when you come! Maybe I’ll let you come all over me and make me a sticky mess, hmmm, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like to see your come all over my beautiful—stop,” Lucretia orders. She takes her hands off of Lup, and Lup kneels there whimpering. She was so close, still is, and her cock is insistent that she get right back at it.

“Take a deep breath for me,” Lucretia prompts. Lup does, and it comes out ragged. “Another,” Lucretia says, and “one more,” and Lup’s head starts to clear a tiny bit, though she’s still uncomfortably hard.

Lucretia kisses her, but not deep, just a gentle, chaste kiss. “Good girl, you’re obeying so well. Down on your hands and knees now,” she orders, and Lup obeys. “Hand back on your cock, but go slowly,” Lucretia says. Lup moans as she touches her cock, but does as she’s told. Lucretia scratches all the way down Lup’s back, and Lup arches into it. “Mmm, you like that, don’t you?” Lucretia taunts.

“Yes,” Lup gasps.

“Yes, what?” Lucretia asks.

“Yes, ma’am! Yes ma’am!” Lup quickly corrects. Shit! She hopes Lucretia won’t come down on her too hard for forgetting.

Lucretia gives Lup a light smack to her ass. Lup moans and pushes her ass up; surely there’s more where that came from. “That’s much better. But this isn’t even a very hard punishment, is it? You like it,” Lucretia taunts, giving Lup three more light spanks.

Lup moans loudly. “Please! Gods, I’m so close, please let me come!” she cries.

“No. Stop and take a breath,” Lucretia orders firmly.

Lup whimpers as she slumps, still on her hands and knees. She can’t do this, it’s torture, she needs to come so bad but Lucretia won’t let her.

Lucretia kneels close to Lup’s head and strokes her hair encouragingly. “You’re doing so well, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you! How would you like to come in my pretty pussy? All you have to do is beg me for it,” she says temptingly.

Lup immediately throws herself down and clasps Lucretia’s knees. “Please, please let me fuck you, I’ll obey, I’ll do whatever you ask, I promise, I’ll take whatever you give me, you can slap me or whip me or whatever you please, I don’t care how bad it hurts, just please let me come, please,” she begs, near tears from being denied so long.

“Get a condom, honey, you’re such a good girl! You deserve every bit of your reward!” Lucretia praises, stroking Lup’s hair affectionately. Lup gets up and does as she’s told, and meanwhile Lucretia undresses and lies down on the bed.

Lup lays over the top of Lucretia and pushes into her, and Lucretia moans. “Come on, dear, however you need it, don’t worry about me, this is all about you now,” she encourages. Lup begins to fuck Lucretia hard, kissing her and gripping the sheets beside her arms, caging her in as Lup shudders and moans and then comes hard. She falls limp and lays there on Lucretia afterward, letting Lucretia hold her as she gathers herself enough to pull out and roll off.

Lup giggles as she feels Lucretia gently remove the condom and throw it out. “I can’t move,” Lup says hazily. “I think you broke me with a giant orgasm, babe!”

Lucretia chuckles. She snuggles up beside Lup and covers them both with a blanket. “You don’t have to move, dear, just snuggle up with me for a little bit and let me know if you need water or comfort or anything else. It’s my job to take care of you and I love doing it,” she says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Lup’s ear. Lup sighs contentedly and puckers up for a kiss. Lucretia grins and kisses her sweetly. “My good girl. It was so hot when you obeyed and stopped when I told you to, sweetheart. I can’t wait to try this again, you’re so good at it!” she says.

Lup grins. That’s right, she is a good girl. Lucretia said so. Lup feels a thousand times better. She snuggles there with Lucretia and allows herself to think of nothing but this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Another kinda soft one today!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments, you know I love those!


End file.
